Fairy Stories
by Dimitri A
Summary: Harry is prince of a peaceful land but when his parents are killed by the Sorcerer Voldemort he’s sent into hiding. Sixteen years later Voldemort is determined to find and kill him, no matter what. RemusSirius, and other eventually


Fairy Stories

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Rating: R, maybe. I'm not feeling particularly gore or smut happy at the moment.

Pairings: Well, who Harry ends up with is a surprise, but beyond that Remus/Sirius, Severus/Lucius, and vague Dumbledore/McGonagall. Oh, and cannon type things.

Summery: Harry is prince of a peaceful land but when the Sorcerer Voldemort kills his parents he's sent into hiding. Sixteen years later Voldemort is determined to find and kill him, no matter what.

Notes: A sordid mixture of HP, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty, as well as elements from just about every fairy tale I could cram in here. I realized, at the conception of this idea, that I could either do this in a parody fashion or I could actually do this in a serious manner, which would involve a little more effort and a lot less perverted jokes. I went for serious with an obviously sarcastic tone.

But I keep the in-jokes, for my own personal amusement, as well as some mild James bashing. Not that I don't adore James, as much as we can with most of what we know of his character involving Snape torture anyway, but for some odd reason he always ends up a little naïve and dense in my stories. I'm working on that though, honest.

0000000000000000

Chapter One

Once Upon a Time

0000000000000000

ONCE upon a time, as that is how all tales of fantasy and heroism and beautiful princes with cranky Fairy Godfathers should begin, there was a woman by the name of Lillian Evans. She was the most beautiful woman in the land of Hogwarts, though if one wanted to be technical she was born somewhere in England. She had dark red hair and glowing green eyes that had made many a man, and perhaps a few women, look in her direction more than once. She was the daughter of a shopkeeper and the oldest of two girls but had left home to find her own path in life.

She found it in Gryffindor, one of the four Hogwarts Kingdoms, as a Master Charmer, a station of power not held by many women even in such a liberal place as Gryffindor. None the less she was one of, if not the, best at what she did and no one could deny that.

One of her many pursuers was the Gryffindor Prince, James Potter. He'd chanced upon her once when he needed a small box charmed to hold something 'vaguely the size of a grown man' and had been smitten ever since. He had tried the usual techniques of roses and expensive gifts and poetry but found Lily rather unreceptive. Which was to say she laughed in his face.

To say he was confused would have been the understatement of his lifetime. Any other woman would have swooned and fallen at his feet but she, the one woman he wanted, scorned his every advance and saw him as little more than a joke. For one as arrogant as James, a fault he would readily admit to, it was rather self-esteem crushing.

Eventually he was forced to defer to the opinions of his council members, and three best friends. Remus Lupin, the future Secretary of Law and Policy, Sirius Black, future Lord of the Guard, and Peter Pettigrew, future Accountant of the Kingdom. Black was from the nearby Slytherin Kingdom, and a lower member of the royal family though he was loath to admit to it, and had been James' friend since sometime around birth. Peter was from Gryffindor and descended from a long line of accountants, something he was known to boast about. Remus had simply wandered in one day, from Yorkshire if accounts are correct, but was found to be likeable and fairly reliable and had stayed.

Becoming a member of James' future council wasn't really that hard.

Sirius was just as confused as James was, Peter was just glad that the senseless spending of the kingdom's money would cease and so, not for the first time, James found himself relying on Remus for some kind of wisdom. The conversation went something like this:

"You're a prat."

"I'm a what?" James couldn't say he was surprised by the casual insult, as Remus was forever tearing into the three of them and mocking them for being pampered rich boys.

"Prat. Lily isn't like Narcissa or Bella; she left home to make her own way not to be swept off her feet by an arrogant prince who has questionable relationships with his inner council. She doesn't want to be your princess."

"How do you know? And what do you mean questionable?"

"She's said it like five times." Remus left out the part where she had called the relationship between the four of the them 'Questionable' five times and had in fact only mentioned her frustration over James trying to treat her like a damsel in need of saving and pampering once.

"Oh."

"Ask her out." Remus said, not even bothering to look up from his book on inter-Kingdom law. "You know, like an normal person instead of yourself. No lavish gifts or parade of guards or anything; just you and an invitation to dinner."

"Are you saying I'm not normal?"

"Yes." Remus turned a page in his book. "Do be quick, would you? I have plans tonight and you know how insistent your father is about you being in the castle when none of us are around."

James scoffed. "Since when does screwing Sirius count as 'plans'?"

The brunette nearly dropped his book then glared up at his friend. "Get out of my room."

0000000000

Two years later James and Lily were married and the Gryffindor Kingdom thrived under their rule for many years. Lily was brash and honest but fair and known for her kindness. She balanced out her husband's occasional denseness rather well and with the aid of her and his council James quickly became known as one of the most noble kings to rule, compared to the likes of Godric Gryffindor, the very first king of the land.

The kingdoms around them seemed to flourish as well. The Ravenclaws' kingdom welcomed the birth of a child, Hufflepuff crowned King and Queen Longbottom, and Slytherin's Queen Narcissa took a husband in Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin nobleman. Not necessarily in that order.

Unbeknownst to most however Narcissa was in the process of striking a most unholy union. She had found that she was unable to carry a child and, unless she wanted to forfeit the throne to her mongrel of a cousin Sirius, had to somehow give birth to an heir. She tried many a spell, enchantment, charm, and potion but all of them fell short.

She consulted her cousin, Bella, and was directed towards a man named Tom Riddle. He was a sorcerer who lived deep within the Forbidden Lands and was said to have the power to make anything happen, for a price of course. Narcissa thought nothing of this price. She was a queen after all, it wasn't like she couldn't pay whatever the man was asking.

He came to her in the dead of night with the promise that she would soon conceive a male child and, when the time was right, he would collect his debt by taking that which was most precious to her besides her child. She readily agreed.

Eight and a half-months later Hogwarts welcomed the arrival of Prince Draco Narcissi Black of Slytherin, having no idea that their destruction lie within the small silver-haired babe.

Time passed, as time was wont to do, and then the news of the impending birth of Lily and James first child, and heir to the Gryffindor throne, swept through Hogwarts. The plans for Harry's introduction to society, something like a Christening or Wiccaning but with less potential for religious offense, began and all were sure it was to be a grand affair. All of the royal families were invited as well as the most influential of magical creatures, not the least of which was Mage Albus Dumbledore, who had watched over all of Hogwarts for hundreds of years. He was the one the families consulted on important matters and went to when inter-Kingdom issues arose.

Indeed all from Hogwarts were invited, save a certain sorcerer. Lily and James had considered it, not wanting to offend the man too much but Sirius had dismissed the idea, doubting that Voldemort would really give a damn if he weren't invited to a glorified baby shower.

The day of the party came, two months after the birth of the prince, and indeed it was a joyous occasion. Prince James Harrison was a beautiful child, possessing his mother's brilliant green eyes and his father's dark curls and it was generally agreed that he would do the Gryffindor throne proud one day.

Quickly it became time for gifts to be bestowed. The King and Queen of Hufflepuff went first sending their only son, Neville, stumbling forward and holding potted rose bush. The boy gave a halting explanation, staying they gave him the bush so that he may learn to nurture and encourage things to grow before blushing and running off to hide somewhere.

Next came Slytherin. Narcissa came forward, holding young Draco by the hand and presenting him directly to Lily and James.

"I offer your child my son, as his betrothed, so that the peace between our kingdoms may continue to flourish."

Lily visibly twitched, not being fond of arranged marriages in the least. However it wasn't really something she could protest, as James' grandfather had been _gracious_ enough to write in his will that their first child had to marry a member of one of the Pureblood families, to keep the Gryffindor line strong. To say he hadn't approved of their marriage would have been a bit of an understatement.

Obviously the Hufflepuffs weren't offering their son and Lily doubted the Ravenclaws would offer any of their children as they were far from approving of the former king's little decree. She sighed and looked over at James who was looking over at Remus, who nodded slowly.

"Thank you. Let it be known from this moment forward that, by the eighteenth birthday of Prince James that the kingdoms of Slytherin and Gryffindor shall be joined." James looked as if he'd swallowed a very sour lemon. Narcissa however looked decidedly pleased, having now assured that as the oldest of the pair her son would rule both kingdoms, and walked back to her place.

The Queen of Ravenclaw stepped forward next and, after offering a sympathetic smile, nodded towards her children, who stood crowded around their father. "I offer the loyalty of my kingdom, and my children, to your son. He will always have a home and family in Ravenclaw and protectors and friends in my sons."

"A grand gift indeed." Dumbledore proclaimed as he stepped forward with a smile. "If you don't mind this old man would like to give his gift before he forgets where he is."

Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus had been named the child's godfathers and so would give the only magical gifts allowed that evening. Remus had a thoughtful expression on his face as he tried to figure out a way around the betrothal decree. While legally sound who was to say a little magic couldn't fix things?

Albus walked directly to the carriage and laid his hands upon it, blue eyes twinkling brightly. "Ah…yes, perfect. To you, Prince James, I give the gift of Courage so that you may face all challenges and tasks with a steady heart and mind."

Sirius went next, under Lily and James' watchful eyes. They'd already given him a long list of things he wasn't allowed to give but god only knew what else he might have come up with since then. He stood, thoughtful for a moment then reached in and brushed a hand over the infant's head.

"I give you the gift of Free Will. You will never do something just because you are told and demand answers, good ones, for all things. Use your head." He cast a sidelong smirk at his friends, who just looked bemused, then stepped aside somewhat to let Remus go.

Remus, who could easily see how Sirius' gift was going to be a pain in the arse for everyone, just shook his head before looking down at the baby. How to phrase this…it had to be just right, otherwise it wouldn't work properly. Magic was tricky like that unfortunately.

Before he could a dark shadow fell over the Great Hall as all of the candles snuffed out. The large double doors at the far end swung open and, long cloak trailing behind him, in strode Voldemort. Not a terrible looking man, he had messy black hair and gleaming red eyes. His lips were contorted into a dangerous sneer and where he walked the temperature of the hall seemed to drop.

Narcissa shrank as far out of sight as she could manage, pulling her son with her. Her husband, a strangely silent man, watched impassively. The Hufflepuffs didn't fall back, but neither did they move forward. It was the Ravenclaws who rose from their seats, at the ready.

Voldemort glanced their way and snorted, not at all concerned. His eyes drifted to Dumbledore, hesitating there for a moment, then swept to the carriage. James half-stood but Voldemort held up a hand as if to stop him.

"Worry not. I come only to add my gift." With a flick of his hand a sickly green light surrounded the carriage. Lily cried out in alarm and stood, wrenching her hand away from that of James and starting down to where Voldemort was. Sirius brought a fist down onto the sphere only to have a bolt of light stretch out and crash into him, almost knocking him to the ground.

"To this child, the carrier of royal blood, I give the gift of death. By his eighteenth birthday, when he should marry and take the throne he will fall into the sleep of death, unblemished and unharmed, forever unable to be awoken. The throne of Gryffindor will be forfeit to he with the most power and-"

Lily's fist connected with Voldemort's jaw solidly and for a moment he saw only flashes of light. When his vision cleared he was on the ground with the taste of blood in his mouth. James was trying to hold back his furious wife, whose eyes had darkened with rage. James looked torn, wanting to protect his wife and wanting to be the one to lay into the sorcerer.

"Take it back! Take it back!"

"My gifts are not to be removed." He sneered at her and raised a hand, intending to curse her as well but a sword descended from directly above him, tip at his throat. The oldest of the Ravenclaw princes was on the other end and, seeing he had Voldemort's attention, pushed down enough to break the skin.

"Perhaps you would like to reconsider that?"

Voldemort laughed. The sphere of light around the young prince shattered like glass and the green flash blinded everyone in the hall. When it cleared Voldemort was gone and the prince was still, sword limp in his fingers, staring ahead blankly. Lily broke into loud sobs, slumping against James who held her tightly, a dark expression settling on his face. He shifted her slightly then reached out to for the younger man, touching the boy's shoulder. He jumped then looked around, expression turning frantic.

"Are you-"

"I can't see."

"Oh my god." Remus muttered, looking up at Sirius. "What…what are we going to do?"

Sirius just shook his head in disbelief. They'd been standing right there, close enough to touch the baby and they hadn't been able to do anything. His chest still stung from where the light had hit him, but that wasn't an excuse. He had failed James and Lily…more than that; he'd failed his godson.

Dumbledore sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what we can do. Voldemort's magic is powerful and only he could undo it. I could weaken it but…I've already bestowed my gift; I can't give him two."

"What do you meant you can't see?" The Ravenclaw Queen demanded voice taking on a high pitch. He cast an annoyed glance in her general direction.

"I mean I can't see. Don't be daft mum."

Remus was silent for a moment, eyes darting around as if he was searching for something, then a grim look crossed his features. He reached into the carriage and rested a hand on the baby's head.

"To you, Prince James, I grant a chance. If you should taste poison before your eighteenth birthday you will not die but fall into a deep sleep until the kiss of your true love awakens you. That, and nothing else, shall break the curse and they and no other shall be worthy of a place at your side."

There was a flash of pale golden light, which washed over the baby who giggled, oblivious to what was going on around him. Remus stood back, looking pleased with himself, before collapsing.

0000000000

Somewhere, in a small cottage in the Forbidden Lands, a woman long since forgotten glanced at the crystal orb that sat upon her table. She had long since given up on the art of divining, finding she didn't have her mother's talent for it, but today the gray mists within the ball swirled frantically and began to take on shapes and meaning.

She set down her tea and peered into the glass, brow furrowing. Then she laughed and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Oh how interesting that little boy was going to make things.

000000000

TBC…at some point.


End file.
